


falling for you

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Human AU, M/M, This is literally all fluff, logan plays the violin, maybe a high school au?, musical AU, patton plays the flute and the piccolo, roman's an actor (because what else would he be?), there will be no angst in this household, virgil is in the background because he's crew so he's running around backstage trying to find props
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: it’s the opening night of the school’s performance of “bye bye birdie” and logan is more than a little nervous about playing in the pit. but the worst that can happen is he misses a note, right? (or: logan’s in the pit and roman’s on the stage, but doesn’t stay there for long)





	falling for you

Logan nervously plucked at his strings as he eyed the music he’d propped up in his music case. The minutes before the performance were dripping away and he still hadn’t managed to get his part in “ _ One Boy _ ” down perfectly yet. Picking up his bow, he began to play quietly. 

 

“You’re going to do fine, Logan.” Patton called from the other side of the room where he was putting together his piccolo. He blew a note into it and, once he was satisfied with the way it sound, placed it down next to his flute. 

 

Logan let out a small groan as he fumbled the notes again. “I’m going to be so exposed.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just this one part and I just can’t seem to get it right, which is ridiculous because it’s not even that hard-” 

 

Patton jumped off the desk and walked over to stand in front of Logan, placing his hands on his hips and frowning slightly. “If you keep talking bad about yourself like that, you’re going to get in  _ treble _ .” 

 

Logan let out a groan. “That is, without a doubt, the worst joke you have ever told me.” 

 

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty  _ sharp  _ myself.” Patton said with a grin. 

 

“You’re the only one who thinks that.” Logan said, even though he and Patton both knew that everyone loved Patton’s puns. 

 

Patton was interrupted from responding as the director barged into the small room. She looked a bit frazzled (Logan was sure the cast was somehow responsible for this; he’s been present for enough of their pre-show “traditions” to know how out of hand they could get), running her hands through her hair. She took a moment to breathe before informing the occupants of the room that they should be in the pit in five minutes, as they would be starting soon. Then she was out of the room in a whirl, most likely going to round up the rest of the orchestra that was wondering the halls. 

 

“It’s showtime!” Patton said as soon as she left, eyes shining and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “You ready?” 

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Logan said dryly. He grabbed his book with all his sheet music, tucked it under his arm and followed Patton out into the hallway and towards the auditorium.

* * *

The musical had been going on for nearly twenty minutes and so far everything was going smoothly.

 

Logan watched the stage as Roman came strutting out alongside “Albert” and “Rosie”. He heard laughs and scattered applause from the audience as they took in the bright gold suit he was wearing. A few ensemble members let out screams, a student dressed as a reporter shouted out a question and just like that the orchestra launched itself into “ _ A Healthy Normal American Boy. _ ” He kept one eye on his music and the other on the stage, watching as “Albert” and “Rosie” sung over Roman to the reporters surrounding them.

 

Then they moved into “ _ One Boy _ ” and Logan managed to play his part with only one mistake, which was thankfully rather unnoticable over the sound of the clarinet and piano. 

 

And then it was time for Logan’s favorite song. The whole cast gathered on the stage, surrounding a structure that Logan assumed was supposed to be a smaller stage. Roman stood beside Joan, who was playing the Mayor of Sweet Apple, and another girl playing the role of the mayor’s wife. Joan began their speech, getting laughs out of the audience with their over-dramatic acting. And then, as “Ursula” (Logan believed the girl playing the role was Valerie, a friend of Patton’s) approached the makeshift stage, the orchestra shifted in their seats and got ready for “ _ Honestly Sincere. _ ”

 

Since Logan didn’t play right away, he was able to watch as Roman grabbed the (admittedly fake) microphone and croon into it. The beginning of the song was slow and as the guitar strummed slowly Roman leaned into the music and smirked at everyone around him, sending the girls in the cast into hysterics. But then the music picked up, and Logan had to turn his attention back to his music. If anyone had pointed out the blush that had colored his face he would have vehemently denied it. 

 

As the music sped up, the action on the stage got more frenzied. All across the stage people were screaming and falling to the floor in a faint, many rushing to get closer to Roman. Roman himself was dancing across the stage with a backup band behind him, riffing loudly on a series of notes. Logan kept his eye on the stage in between notes, watching the action with admiration. 

 

And then, as the climax of the song approached with the trumpets wailing loudly, Roman whirled around to center stage. Logan had seen the rehearsals so many times that he knew what was coming next: Roman would leap to the front of the stage and end the song loudly with one final  _ “yeah” _ .

 

That was what was supposed to happen. 

 

But Roman must have miscalculated his leap, because instead of landing solidly on the stage, he tripped over the edge and went sprawling into the pit. He hit the ground hard, foot smacking into the cymbal on the drumset on the way down. 

Everything came to a screeching halt. The cast on stage froze and the audience went silent as they took in what happened. 

 

Logan was the first to react. He dropped his violin on his chair (carefully, of course - it was an expensive instrument and he still had a whole act to play if everything went okay) and rushed to where Roman was lying. 

 

“Oh my god Roman, are you okay?” Logan said worriedly, grabbing onto Roman’s arm and pulling him up into a sitting position. He began to check Roman for injury, but Roman brushed him off.

 

“I’m okay, Specs.” He said with a small laugh. 

 

“How does your head feel?” Logan asked, ignoring Roman. “You hit your head rather hard and I wouldn’t want you to -” 

 

“Logan.” Roman said, a bit louder this time to cut Logan off. He grabbed Logan’s hands and pulled them into his chest. “I’m  _ fine _ . Really, you worry too much, Lo.”

 

Logan frowned slightly, still not convinced. But as he took in Roman’s expression (bright and excited, and  _ wow _ did he look good in that stage makeup) Logan knew Roman was going to do whatever he wanted, no matter what Logan said or how hurt Roman actually was. 

 

“Only if you’re sure you’re okay.” Logan said with a heavy sigh. 

 

Roman perked up instantly, eyes shining. He didn’t say anything more, instead opting to lean forward and press a quick kiss into Logan’s forehead. Logan blinked, flustered by Roman’s show of affection before squeezing Roman’s hand back. 

 

Pushing himself up to his feet, Roman ruffled Logan’s hair before pulling himself back up onto the stage. As soon as Roman got his footing, the audience let out a roar, applauding for both Roman’s performance and his recovery. Roman took a dramatic bow, grinning widely before turning on his heel and following the rest of the cast offstage as the lights went out.

 

Realizing that he was still kneeling, Logan pushed himself to his feet and made his way back to his seat, crouching a bit to avoid attention being drawn to him. He was halfway to his seat when it dawned on him that Roman’s microphone was still on during the entire time Roman was in the pit, meaning everyone in the audience had heard their exchange. Face burning (he knew he was never going to live this down) Logan picked up his violin and slumped into his seat.

 

Later during intermission Patton will come up to him, knock his shoulder into Logan’s good naturedly and say, with a grin that could be seen from space, “I guess Roman’s really falling for you!” After the show Roman will crush Logan in a hug and call him his “knight in armor”, which will cause Logan to flush red in embarrassment and stammer out something about just wanting to make sure he was okay. 

 

But that’s later; right now Logan has to focus on getting through the rest of the first act. He picked up his bow and got ready for the next song (there were only two main ones before intermission started), watching for the musical director’s signal. Because, as Roman said many (many,  _ many _ ) times: the show must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> guess whose back again? it's been forever since i posted on here whoops
> 
> but anyway i hope you liked this fic! i wrote it because i'm still not over pit orchestra (it's been three days i need to get a grip) and was procrastinating on my other projects. feel free to yell at me in the comments if you see a mistake or typo or anything :)
> 
> that's it; if you want to find me on tumblr it's @purplepatton :)))


End file.
